Somnus:Dreams
by Hagaki 2. Ozuno
Summary: SenRu. First set in 1898, then in 1920's, and then by the contemporary time, Rukawa and Sendoh find themselves meeting each other for three different times, and fallin over again...by a simple handshake.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note:

This idea snapped onto our minds while we where talking on the phone one day. We imagined suits and stuff and suddenly….POOF!!! Came the idea. Hehehe…hope you like this fic!!!

Genre: Romance/ slight Comedy/AU

Pairing: Mainly SenRu…

Disclaimer: If only I could own SD…. :-/

Handshake Part 1: 1898 France By: Hagaki 2. Ozuno & Raei Dagger 

It all begins on a chilly, snowy morning in Paris, exactly 6:20 am on January 1898.

A Japanese man donned in a luscious black suit strut around the foreign land. He seemed to be wandering aimlessly on the street, looking for something, which he himself didn't knew.

And no, he isn't stupid.

It just so happened that his Uncle left him here without a map or anything to guide him around this new place…not to mention an unfamiliar city. He continued to walk around in hopes of finding his uncle, but to no avail. He just passed by the freshly made Eiffel Tower, which was barely 9 years old, and sighed. How miserable could he get? He shouldn't have followed his auntie's wish to follow his uncle here in Paris. ..that guy must be a relative of Houdini! Heck, she should have sent for her own son at least. But his cousin was far more a lunatic than him, and he'd be lost on his first day here. Or worse, he'd be lost on their way here. I f only his cousin Hanamichi had some brains, then, at least, he would be enjoying the comfort of their dojo by this time. He'd be sitting on his favorite place, probably making some origamis while enjoying the comfy feeling of wearing his favorite gi. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day and decided to sit at the nearest bench.

But, what was the reason why he said 'yes'? Probably because his auntie promised him that there'll be tons of new things to explore out there, new things to look at, and a new sport called…what's that again? Hm…as he recalled, it was something associated with a rubber ball…hmm…and you shoot that ball into a hoop. Bas..Bass kite Ball? No…it's something like that but…it's an American game, made 7 years ago at Springfield Massachusetts. B..

Ah, Basketball.

And when he heard of that, he suddenly felt like playing. He wanted to try that new sport. And they said tat it's starting to be a big hit among western countries.

Oh, and he can't wait.

He just sat there, staring at people pass by.

Oh, there goes a funny woman with a very plump figure and an equally fat poodle. Hn.

And there departs a fine businessman walking downtown with those leather shoes clicking on the way.

And subsequently comes a spiky haired chap on his way here…haha…

Wait..

On his way HERE?!

'What did I do?!' he wanted to run away, but he kept his cool demeanor and sat quietly on his newfound friend: the bench.

" _Excusez moi, avez-vous vú passer un caleche? Je dois ėtne au louvre avant_ 7 _heures_…" he said in a language that the other man did not know.

" Sorry, I do not understand." He replied in Japanese, cutting the spiky haired man short on his sentence.

" Oh, I see." The Spiky haired man drew a deep breath before he continued with a great big smile. " So, you're also a Japanese! It's so nice to meet a fellow here on Paris!"

He stretched out a hand.

The other man eyed him firmly. _Huh, too friendl_y. He responded by slapping the other man's hand, which took him by sheer surprise.

" Hello, I'm Sendoh Akira." His smile widened, amused by his gesture. " You are?"

The other man felt reluctant, but what would be the harm anyway? " Rukawa. Rukawa Kaede."

" Pleasure to meet you, _monsieur_." Sendoh replied, shaking their clasped hands firmly. Rukawa did nothing but stare at his cobalt blue eyes, warm despite the frigid weather, sexy but demure. And that peculiar hairstyle which made him think that his hair was made of wires, not some dead cell or some sort.

" You…were saying something a while ago…" Rukawa mumbled.

" Oh!" Sendoh broke the handshake quite abruptly. " Well, I was asking if you've seen a carriage pass by a while ago…I'm gonna be late for my work at the Louvre. I need to be there before seven."

Rukawa's eyes widened. " You..work at the Louvre?"

He heard the other man chuckle. " Doesn't look like a guy who's artistic, hmm?" He said before explicating another titter.

" You look lost. Need help?" Sendoh offered again.

" Well…I could sure use help but…"

" C'mon, I won't eat you or anything!"

_Hell right. But your eyes seem to contradict what you're saying. _

" …ok…" he said in a deep whisper.

" Great! After my work at the Louvre, we can play basketball! My dad bought one for me last Christmas!" His newfound friend chirped cheerfully.

_Basketball?_

" Bring it on."

Rukawa sighed. This place had to be one of the most majestic he had seen.

Paintings were everywhere. And not just ordinary paintings, they were all breathtaking and seemingly real. He could felt he artist's emotion flow out from these works of art, and everything was just so…

" Marvelous." He found himself breathing in once again.

" I see this is your first time here." Sendoh grinned, quite amused at Rukawa's child-like amusement.

" My auntie said this place was beautiful, but I never imagined that it would be THIS marvelous! And…" He realized that he's on his I'm-a-child-so-what-do-you-care mode again. He coughed a bit to hide his exposed side and continued with his normal, composed self. " cough.. …the paintings are quite picturesque…"

He saw Sendoh smile for the nth time that day.

" Okay. Just stroll around while I carry on my job, okay? I'll be back in a jiffy." And with this Sendoh quietly strolled out of sight.

And Rukawa was left alone again, in the middle of the Louvre.

" Sendoh Akira, huh?" His eyes then traveled from Sendoh's retreating form into the painting on his eastern side. And he recognized it to be the Mona Lisa that everyone else was talking about.

The great Mona Lisa, majestic in everyway possible. The masterpiece of the late Leonardo da Vinci. The woman behind the mysterious smile…

_Huh. Big deal._

Sendoh's smile was far more majestic than this woman's. Masterpiece? He could've doodled Sendoh's face on a wax paper and still beat Mona Lisa. He would just have to be named as Kaede da Vinci if he did.

_ Wait…why am I thinking of Sendoh?!?!_

He shook his head, trying to get rid of this man's smile off his system. As he did so, Mona Lisa seemed to laugh at his current state.

" What're you laughing at?" He felt irritated. " Hn! Go get that Leonardo and ask him for eyebrows!"

With this, he sauntered away from the legendary portrait.

He then came across another painting, and he tried to read the label with his little bit of knowledge on French: " The Prodigal Son". He was not catholic, so he didn't knew of this story. He just looked at the painting and tried to understand the story behind it.

Prodigal? How could the son be prodigal if he's just crying on his father's feet?

" Monsieur, this is the Prodigal Son." He heard a voice from behind. He turned around and saw Sendoh smiling at him….again.

" Oh…"

" Have you enjoyed the past minutes?"

_Heck, maybe if you were with me, and that Mona Lisa didn't make fun of me_.

" Adequate." He replied.

" Well…" Sendoh chortled. " If you have any questions, just ask the me."

" Okay then." Rukawa answered back. " Why is this painting named: The Prodigal Son?"

Sendoh was taken aback. " Ah, so you're not a Christian."

The raven haired man snorted. " Of course. Christians are persecuted back in Japan."

"hm…where do I start…"

So passed a few more minutes of explaining the painting, why the story was named the prodigal son, profound explanations of the story, and the Christian moral behind it. They both enjoyed each other's company, and as minutes passed, Rukawa knew that Sendoh was a wise guy, an intelligent person with a great artistically-inclined background. He found himself listening quite eagerly, and he didn't knew if he was listening because he was interested, or because he found Sendoh's voice to be sexy.

"…thus, the painter named it, 'The Prodigal Son'." The spiky haired guy sighed after his long explanation.

" Hmm." Rukawa's action seemed to say 'not bad'

…_you're not bad at all_…

As they were about to leave, Rukawa dropped something shiny and round. Sendoh quickly noticed it and picked it up.

" You dropped this—oh…" Sendoh was taken aback. " This is…"

" That's a pocket watch." _Okay, I take back what I said about Sendoh being an intelligent guy._

" Of course I know this is a stopwatch…. I just…the thing embedded on it is the general's seal…"

" That's from my father. He used to be a general. But I never got the chance to meet him."

" Oh…" Sendoh turned the watch around. " This is perfectly crafted. You should hold onto this tighter."

Rukawa took the watch and stared at it. _A general. My father is a general. But I never got the honor to meet him…._

" Well, let's go to the next painting, shall we?"

Ten hours seemed to be like eternity. Ten hours seemed to be like a short while. Ten hours with him seemed paradoxical. Ten hours seemed enough for both of them.

What is it with him and TEN MERE hours?!?!

Hell yeah, he can't wait to play basketball. Ooooh boy, he can't wait. He can't wait to see Sendoh's house, he can't wait to be with him and…

Wait, that didn't come out right.

Maybe he just can't wait to play basketball.

" Well, here we are." Sendoh shrugged towards his left side to indicate a three-story condominium. The place looked a bit rugged, but Sendoh's apartment was clean, and it stood out among the others. And through this, Rukawa had a new impression on his new found… clears throat friend. He's not only wise, intelligent, not to mention good looking, he's also an organized person.

" The Louvre doesn't give you decent wages?" Rukawa monotonously asked, looking around the room.

" They actually do." Sendoh replied as he placed his coat on the nearest chair. "But I need to look after my sister on the other room. It's my father's will."

" He's dead?"

Sendoh Akira smiled. " It depends on your perception of being 'dead'." He took off his bow, and that left him wearing only his pants, his long sleeved blouse, and his suspenders. " And this was his last gift to me, on our last Christmas together."

Rukawa didn't dare to say another word as Sendoh took his basketball from the corner of his room. He carefully polished it's surface, and this made Rukawa think once more.

_ I never even knew my father. _

" Come."

Rukawa stared at the place he's at. He's been told that this place was called a "court".

A Basketball court, to be exact.

" Hey, are you going to play with your suit on?"

" Huh?"

" I said, are you going to play with your suit on? That's gonna be wet, you know."

Rukawa flushed. _No Kaede. Wrong, Kaede. You're having green thoughts again. _

" Oh." Rukawa took off his suit and his tie, leaving him with the same garments as Sendoh's. He fixed his collar a bit to hide his flushed cheeks.

" Okay. First things first. Do you know how to play? I heard that this sport is not yet introduced in Japan."

Rukawa shook his head.

" Hmm…I see. Well, it's just simple." The spiky-haired fella took his position under the ring. " You just shoot. A shot is equal to two points. And a shot made beyond that line is equal to three points. The team who scores the highest wins."

" A team? "

" Yes. A team. They consist of five players. A Center, a Pointguard, A power forward, small forward, and a shooting guard."

" Do they…um…differ in some ways?" Rukawa found himself on professor Sendoh's explanation once more.

" Of course. But, um, it'll be confusing if I tell you." Sendoh walked near the raven haired boy. " But in this case, we're going to play one-on-one."

" One-on-one?"

Sendoh sighed, but it was a sigh of amusement. _You're really innocent, aren't you? _

" Yes. A game between two people. No teams. Just two people." He grinned as he saw Rukawa rub his chin, as if to say: 'hmm…'

" Well, why don't you try shooting?" He gave the basketball to the younger boy.

" Umm…okay…"

Sendoh sat on the ground. All sweaty and exhausted. Not to mention bewildered.

" Whoa…you're pretty good! No…you're really good! Are you sure this is the first time you've played basketball?!"

Rukawa silently nodded.

" Hoo boy, you're unbelievable, Kaede."

Rukawa flushed again, this time, obviously in front of Sendoh. _Kaede…he called me Kaede…_

" Oh, sorry. Here in France, first-name basis is common."

"I…don't mind."

…

" So…" Sendoh got to his feet. " Is it okay if I call you…Kaede?"

They both stared at each other, trying to read the thoughts of one another that seemed to escape from those deep pools of cobalt and cerulean. Both tried to look for something that they know cannot be found by just mere staring. A single stare meant a thousand unspoken words, a million phrases enclosed an enveloped in a single contact.

And everything seemed to last in an eternity once more.

And everything…seemed to be enclosed in a single breath

_…a single moment…_

…a single moment so soon ended….

" Sure…_Akira_."

And Akira smiled once more.

" I…need to go home now. But, I have a problem."

" Ah, sure. Just ask anything."

" Well, I'm not much familiar to this place, and I only have the address of our house….I…was hoping if you could help me…find my way home…" Rukawa handed him a small piece of paper with some writings on it.

Sendoh studied the paper carefully. " Okay. I'd be glad to help."

Sendoh reached out for a towel while Rukawa took his suit and slung it over his shoulder. While doing so, he never took of his gaze on Sendoh's back. And he secretly grinned to himself.

" Akira…"

He quickly turned around to meet Rukawa's call.

Without a word, Rukawa made his way to Sendoh and gave him a small, bronze pocket watch.

" But, Kaede…this is…" Sendoh stared at the pocket watch on his hand.

" I want you to keep it. " It sounded more like a demand than a request. " As a token of my gratitude."

" I'm not asking for anything."

" But I'm giving that you as a gift." His voice was stern, deep, but amazingly mellow. Sendoh could not find a reason to say no.

" _Merci_." He said with a grin.

" Huh?"

" Nah, I just said thanks."

" I hope we can see each other again some time…"

Silence.

…

" Of course. And the next time we meet, I'd show you around Paris." Sendoh said as he clutched the pocket watch tightly.

_And we shall meet again…sometime…_

TBC

Author's note:

Hope you guys like it! Part two will come up, so wait for it! In the mean time, please review! It would be greatly appreciated. .

Don't' forget to sing Ruru a happy BDAY!!!!!!!! Happy new year to all!


	2. Part 2

Author's note:

Saa….well…here goes! Thank you for all those who reviewed! Specially to Simply Kim! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Phew…I was panicking like hell! Anyway, thank you very much! Here goes!

Raei Dagger: Okay. Here's my part. Sorry if it sucks or whatever.

Genre: Romance/ slight Comedy/AU

Pairing: SENRU!!!!!!!!

Standard disclaimers apply

SOMNUS: DREAMS

Handshake Part 2: 1924 America 

January 14, 1924. It was a lovely London morning. The sun was up, the azure sky was clear, and the ground was sheltered in a thick layer of snow save for the streets of course. The city was home to all sorts of people, the rich and the poor, the mundane and the exceptional. Amidst this multitude exists a blue-eyed man who could use a better life.

Rukawa Kaede was sitting in a restaurant, getting some lunch and some coffee, looking over some important documents for his family's company. Unfortunately for him, he's the heir to several large companies scattered across England. If it was up to him he'd be travelling the world or at least get as far away from his parents as humanly possible. Sadly he couldn't do that. He was bound to his menage, his family, and their wishes. To put it simply, he didn't have a life of his own or an identity of his own. He is the heir given the name Rukawa Kaede, offspring of an English nobleman and a Japanese singer. That description pretty much sums up what he is to society and what he is to himself.

Rukawa checked his watch and sighed. He took one final sip of his coffee before paying the bill. He put the documents into an envelope, put on his rather expensive leather trench coat, and walked out the restaurant, heading for his office.

The streets were crowded but that was no surprise. London always was a busy city. But it was no problem considering that the people would part like the Red Sea when Rukawa walks through the street. Well…that is until…

"HEY! STOP! COME BACK!"

A Golden Retriever ran swiftly past the blue-eyed boy. The dog's collar seems to have been cut. The words 'careless owner' popped into Rukawa's mind before somebody crashed onto him, sending his documents flying into a barrel of water and him into the snow. Rukawa growled, stood up, and dusted the snow clinging to his coat.

"I'm sorry!" the man who crashed onto him apologized as he picked up the soaking wet envelope. The dog came back and the man immediately tied the leash back on. Rukawa snatched his envelope from the man and pulled out the documents only to find several papers with inkblots on them. Everything he worked on has been completely ruined!

"I'm really sorry!" the man apologized again. Rukawa was about to give the man one of his ever-famous death glares but a bewildered expression appeared instead as he caught notice of the perpetrator's features. He had deep blue and seemingly lazy blue eyes, and obsidian, spiky, black hair. He was rather tall and had the facial features of a person native to Japan.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, dusting the remaining snow off Rukawa's coat. Rukawa was all too happy to shrug him off and glare at him.

The other man sighed and extended a hand to him. "Look. I've very sorry about that. My dog got free from his leash so I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going but that's not really much of an excuse is it. My name's Sendoh Akira. I'd like to make up for this little mishap."

The younger man stared at the hand before him.

"Hn." That was the only warning Sendoh got before Rukawa slapped away his hand and walked away.

And at that moment, an eerie feeling of déjà vu filled the air. Rukawa stopped on his tracks and Sendoh was bewildered.

This has already happened… 

"Gee. He sure was pleasant," Sendoh commented before…

"IT'S AKIRA SENDOH!" a girl yelled. As if it were a reflex, Sendoh ran like the wind.

Because the documents were soaked and were virtually impossible to read, the meeting where Rukawa was supposed to discuss his proposition was cancelled. Guess who he blamed for everything. That's right. Sendoh Akira.

_Sendoh Akira, the famous author. I don't care who the fuck he is! He ruined everything I had planned today! No use crying over spilt milk. He's lucky though. He's not confined in one place. He travels the world, seeing sights, being **free!** That guy's got it easy. I'd still like to get him back though._

Sendoh Akira's a very famous writer. He travels all around the world looking for inspiration for his novels. He's the author of several best selling novels sold all over Europe, North America and certain parts of Asia. He's been labeled as a literary genius and is quite popular among the ladies because of his charm. He specializes in stories of adventure, romance and tragedy. He's truly a jewel of his time.

That evening, Sendoh was walking around the snow-covered streets, seemingly looking for something but he didn't know what it was. His thoughts kept drifting to the man he meant earlier. The man somehow intrigued him. He was sure that the man was Japanese. It was evident in his features. He barely made out the name 'Rukawa Kaede' written on the envelope when he picked it up.

_Could he possibly be that heir I've been hearing so much about?_ Sendoh thought_. It's certainly possible. Then again, maybe not. Oh I don't know. He seems so lonely. Those eyes of his…they look like they're searching for something. He has a sad aura around him. I wonder why. I'm sure he's rich. That coat he was wearing didn't actually seem cheap. I'm envious though. He probably has a steady job in such a beautiful city. He doesn't have to travel around so much like I do and he's close to his loved ones. Me? I go to a place and stay no longer than a month but I usually stay in a place for no more than two weeks. Lucky him. He must have a steady girlfriend too. I can't do that as I'm always moving from place to place. No one would be able to cope with a guy like me. Why am I comparing myself to him in the first place?_

Sendoh paused when he saw the man he was just thinking about walking towards him. He paused and smiled at him. The man scowled and began walking the other way. Sendoh grunted and ran after him.

"Hey wait! Rukawa!" he yelled

Rukawa stopped and Sendoh caught up. Rukawa glanced at Sendoh questioningly. "Why do you know my name?"

Sendoh beamed. "So I was right! I saw your name on your envelope."

"Oh yeah. Thanks to you the whole meeting was cancelled." Rukawa said and started to walk away again. Sendoh ran in front of him. "Move." Rukawa warned.

Sendoh was about to come up with some witty speech when he saw someone hiding behind a tree, his gun aimed directly at the stubborn man. Wasting no time, Sendoh grabbed Rukawa's arm and ran into a nearby alleyway as a gunshot just missed its target: Rukawa Kaede.

"What are you – "

"Just shut up and trust me!" Sendoh yelled. They squeezed their way into a basement of a seemingly abandoned house through a small window. Sendoh held his hand over Rukawa's mouth while his other arm was wrapped around the other man's waist. The footsteps of several men were then heard outside.

_What the hell is going on? Why are they trying to kill me? No. It must be this guy they're trying to get rid of._ Rukawa thought.

"Where is he?" a man growled.

"He couldn't have gone far. The boss would kill us if Rukawa Kaede is not killed tonight!" another exclaimed

_ Okay. So it's me they're looking for. Damn! This means that I owe this guy!_

"Keep searching! They're here somewhere!" another man who seemed to be the leader yelled.

Sendoh and Rukawa kept silent until the coast was clear. They soon realized how close they were. Rukawa was first to react. He pulled away from Sendoh's hold, blushing furiously.

_Aw. That's too bad. It was kind of nice being so close to him like that. Wait a minute. Gagh! Get those thoughts out of your head, Sendoh Akira!_

"I uh…I…" Rukawa stammered.

"Thanks for saving my life, Sendoh? Anything? Come on. I know you can say it," Sendoh half teased.

"I…Thanks…I guess…" Rukawa finally managed.

"Now that wasn't so hard now, was it," Sendoh teased again which earned him a scowl from Rukawa. "Look. I was joking, okay?"

"Get me out of here," Rukawa ordered.

"Are you crazy? Those guys are still looking for you! You could get killed! We'd better spend the night here." Sendoh reasoned. He earned another scowl from the raven-haired man but paid no heed to it. He looked around. There was no bed. The room just contained several boxes. How are they going to sleep through the night in this?

Another question then popped into his mind. "Why are they after you? Did you embezzle some money or something?"

"I won't stoop to that level. It could be my cousin. Should I die all my inheritance will go to him," Rukawa monotonously said as if he couldn't care less if he lived or died.

"Oh I see – Ouch!" Sendoh exclaimed and clutched his arm. It finally dawned on Rukawa that Sendoh must have taken that shot meant for him. He took out his handkerchief from his pocket and began tying up the wound. Sendoh, of course, couldn't be more greatful.

Minutes of silence passed until Sendoh finally got fed up with it. He decided to speak although he didn't know what sort of conversation he should open with Rukawa.

"So uh…it must be nice to live here," Sendoh said. That was certainly a lame way to start a conversation.

"It was nice the first 5 years of my life. I've never gone to any place else but England," Rukawa retorted.

"Really? Not even to Japan? You're Japanese, aren't you?" Sendoh questioned. With all Rukawa's money it's almost impossible for him to not have travelled.

"Why do you care? And don't rub it in that you've traveled the whole world."

"You think it's so great to be traveling so much?" Sendoh asked. His voice was getting more serious now. "Let me tell you. It's not as nice as you think it is. I'm far away from my family, I have few friends, and I can't get a steady lover!" Sendoh complained.

"I wouldn't mind having your life," Rukawa replied.

"You want to be away from your family, have little friends and a slim chance of getting a woman?"

"Works for me," Rukawa said as he walked over to a corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" Sendoh asked.

"Sleeping. Are you that dense?" Rukawa spat. He sat down, cross-legged, and leaned his head on the wall. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

_ Why do I feel so at ease with this guy? I don't talk this much to anybody except when business is concerned. Why now? This guy's a jinx. First my documents got soaked and then those armed men show up to kill me. Now I'm stuck in this basement without a decent mattress to sleep on. But…why am I not bothered by the fact that I'm stuck with him?_ Rukawa thought. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. It was too cold and his coat was the only thing keeping him warm. He curled up into a ball in hope to warm himself up even a bit but to no avail.

"Are you cold?" he heard Sendoh ask. He wanted to say, 'Are you blind? Of course I'm cold! For someone who's supposed to be a literary genius you sure are dull-witted.' He didn't say it though. He could hardly move.

Then warm arms pulled him close to a warm body. His head shot up and his body tensed. Rukawa wasn't used to such closeness. He wasn't sure how to react.

"Relax," Sendoh's voice soothed. "This is just to keep you warm. I don't want you to freeze to death."

"Why would you care?" Rukawa whispered. It was barely audible but Sendoh heard it.

"I don't know actually. I just feel somewhat…contented…like this…" Sendoh said. "I'm sorry," He apologized as he pulled away. "This must make you uncomfortable. Plus I don't want you to think that I'm a creep, you know?"

"No," Rukawa uttered and pulled back into Sendoh's embrace before he realized what he was doing. He looked away as so Sendoh would not see the blush staining his cheeks. "I…I mean…It's cold and we could use a bit of warmth and…"

Sendoh smiled. "I get it," he said as he wound his arms around the smaller man.

The next day, Sendoh woke up, expecting Rukawa at least still be in the room but he wasn't. The only things Rukawa left were a silver ring and a note. He checked his golden pocket watch, embedded with some kind of seal, for the time.

"Oh god! I'm going to miss the ship!"

Sendoh Akira boarded the ship heading for the United States. The previous night was his last night of staying in London. His soul purpose in London was to publish his new book so he didn't have so stay that long. Sendoh lied back on the bed in his cabin. Sleeping on the floor with someone clinging to you wasn't really comfortable especially on a cold winter night.

_The day that something interesting happens is the day that I have to leave for the United States. I guess he's right. I am a jinx. Oh yeah, the note._

Sendoh read the note quietly to himself:

_Sendoh Akira,_

I am grateful for all your assistance last night. I'd like to repay you for your kindness by inviting you over to our company's ball. I'm sure you know where my building is. Enclosed with this letter is a ring. It's very special to me and I want it back at tonight's ball. If you have other engagements, however, please keep it until you get a chance to return it to me. I trust that you'll agree to these terms. 

_Rukawa Kaede_

Sendoh smiled at the note. "I'll see you again for sure, Rukawa Kaede."

And for sometime…sure…

TBC

Author's note:

Raei Dagger: God I suck!

Hagaki: No! You're very good! Hehe…I did nothing but edit and add stuff! Anyway, please review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
